ADMINISTRATION AND MANAGEMENT SUMMARY The Administrative Core (AC) will provide an organizational framework for the proposed multi-investigator project, the MEDIC ? MicroED Imaging Center at UCLA. The AC will be led by the two PIs, Drs. Tamir Gonen and Pawel Penczek. The joint directorship of the MEDIC center will ensure efficient functioning of the Resource uninterrupted by other responsibilities of the PIs. The activities of this Core will include synchronization of the research and technology development of all groups, the maintenance of communications with and between Driving Biological Projects, the resolution of budgetary issues, organization of monthly meetings for an Internal Advisory Committee, a yearly meeting of an External Advisory Meeting, and up to two training and dissemination workshops per year. It will also be responsible for the preparation of the yearly Progress Report and will maintain and update the Resource Sharing facility. The center will benefit from Dr. Gonen having extensive experience in managing cryoEM resources and multi-user facility projects. Dr. Gonen established and directed several cryoEM facilities around the USA in the last 15 years, including the most prolific cryoEM user facility at the Janelia Research Campus of HHMI which was the first synchrotron-like facility for cryoEM in the world. Dr. Penczek has 20 years of successful NIH-supported research including participation in multi-PI program project and joined PI grants. In addition, for 12 years Dr. Penczek served as a Director of the UTH Structural Biology Imaging Center, a multi-user facility supporting structural biology research at UT Medical Center, including NMR, X-ray crystallography, and cryo-EM and operating under an independent budget. Under his leadership the facility grew, culminating in the successful acquisition of a UT-funded Krios TEM in 2017. Since 2017 Dr. Penczek serves as a co-director of the UT Center. Together, Drs. Gonen and Penczek will formulate an Internal Advisory Committee comprised of elite members of the Technology Research and Development projects (TRDs) and select key personnel. This committee will establish and ensure optimal operating procedures for MEDIC, access procedures and criteria for determining eligible projects. It will be also responsible for determination and the format of technology dissemination workshops and, if necessary, for reallocation of funds between TRD projects. Of utmost importance is the establishment of the External Advisory Committee. The role of this Committee will be to advise on the overall scientific direction of the project, advise on dissemination efforts and community engagement, help to maintain its focus and to stay devoted and faithful to the original mission of MEDIC. The Administrative Core will organize a yearly one-day meeting of the External Advisory Committee and its members will be expected to prepare a report that will be shared with all PIs and key personnel of the Project and with the NIH.